Christmas Reunion
by Werewolfhunter16
Summary: It's Christmas time on Mobius, and guess who's back? Well after she was saved by Sonic a few weeks prior she hasn't really been feeling welcome. It's up to Tails to prove she is actually wanted in their world. Just a quick one shot, haven't made one of these yet so I decided to take a crack at it. Leave a review if you enjoyed!


A/N: Okay yes, I am supposed to be working on a different story. Yes I know Christmas was last month. Yes I know I'm lazy as hell. But hey, I know there are a few people out there who enjoy these stories and I am to please. Enjoy!

It was that certain time of the year that everyone celebrated in their own special way. There were some who would hang up a few decorations along with some lights and call it a year. Then there were others who would cover their home, from their shingles to their porch, in Christmas lights, decorations, and things of the fat bastard in red along with nine reindeer slaves who he would force to fly around an assload of gifts, along with coal, to every mobian on the planet. Don't even get me started on that fat bastards forced labor…wait I'm getting off track.

Anyway, as well of mobians like that, there are some who border on the edge of celebrating a little too hard. That person in this case was Sonic the Hedgehog who at the moments was throwing a giant Christmas party as a surprise for his best friend/little brother Tails Prower, welcoming him back from his long time scouting mission deep in Robotnik's machine infested territory. Well whenever the little bastard decided to show up that is.

"Late for his own bloody party. Shame, well your reunion with your future husband is going to have to wait for at the least another good hour." A feminine voice said along with a firm smack on the back, hard enough to surprise the hell out of a poor fox whose blood quickly rushed to her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Funny Sally, you know damn well he's the last person I want to see." The fox responded to the now named Sally, a half chipmunk and half squirrel, who many would believe to be the staple of beauty.

"Chill out Fiona, he's not the type of person to hold grudges and you know that. Besides I really can't wait to see his reaction when he sees you for the first time since he was eleven!" Sally said attempting to wave off the, also now named Fiona, worries of the poor fox.

Sighing from the boredom of the conversation or her frustration for the girl beside her she didn't know. All she knew was that punch bowl with nobody around in sight looked awfully inviting.

"Yeah I know that, but I don't know if I deserve to be here. If I really deserve a second chance." Fiona said, with that pesky feeling of doubt pulling at her every thought.

"Of course you deserve a second chance everyone deserves at least that much. You need to loosen up, do you need a massage or something? I'm sure Tails would be more than happy to give it to you, in more ways than one. According to a few sources of mine, he isn't half bad at it either." Sally finished tormenting the girl and walked off to do her own thing leaving Fiona a blushing mess.

With her cheek skin now masking with the color of her fur, Fiona walked off to the only uncrowded part of the living room and with drink in hand was simply content with staring out the window. A few people approached her and she humored them with passing small talk and one even offered to dance, which she politely declined.

After nearly two hours, she was debating on whether or not just to leave and cause as little trouble as possible. _'Maybe I should just leave, not like he'll actually want to see me anyway. Hey wait…why the hell do I care what the kid thinks? I don't care what he thinks about me, I don't care what anyone thinks about me! I'll stay just long enough until he comes back and then I'll smack his privileged face again!' _With her mind made up she let herself daydream with a small smile gracing her features.

What she didn't notice however was a particularly big pain in her side, the very same pain that found her dazed and alone in the forest not even a week ago and always seemed to be prying into her head for god knows why, had sat down in front of her and she only noticed when he was refilling her drink that was still in her hand and even then she barely acknowledged his presence. Let alone thanked him for his deed.

""Hey Fiona, mind if I ask why you seem to be dodging a particular hedgehog as well as everyone else here?" He said.

"Leave me alone Sonic, I'm not in the mood." She responded coldly.

"What's the matter with you? You, according to her anyway, were pretty chatty, if not a little hesitant, with Sally earlier. So why give me the cold shoulder and not everybody?" Sonic asked simply placing his own drink to the side.

Fiona simply stared at the hedgehog for a moment before giving him a response. Although she wasn't attracted to the man, she had to admit, she knew why Sally was so fond of him and vice versa. Over the years his slim frame had easily doubled along with him becoming over all more defined. Six years does that to people. Though she was fairly perverted by nature, this was not her concern. Her concern was why the, usually carefree loose cannon, seemed so utterly focused. He wanted something and it was obvious.

Fiona decided to be blunt. "What do you want hedgehog? You're way too serious for this to be a normal conversation."

"Nothing much, just a little conversation as you put it. Why are you over here all alone? There are plenty of guys here to talk to or dance with or just have fun."

"There's a reason four people have bothered to talk to me, simply put I'm a traitor. Everyone knows who I am. No one here really wants me here to begin with, I should just leave and go get myself robotcized so I don't bug anybody." Halfway through her speech Fiona lost the courage to look Sonic in the eyes and prompted to stare out the window watching the snow fall.

"Well if you want to get yourself robotcized I won't stop you. Truth be told, you are right probably few people actually want you here. But I don't think that's the problem, I think the problem isn't how many people want you here. I think it has something to do with who wants you here." Sonic said, resting his head on his hand.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Tails. You're scared he won't want you here." Sonic clarified, picking his teeth idly with a toothpick that once sported delicious ham on one end.

"Absurd, like I care what that little pipsqueak thinks." Fiona stated, desperately trying to keep her voice even lest it betray her actual thoughts.

"Doesn't sound like it. I understand though, pretty much spit in his face when he confessed to you…actually I guess you did didn't you?"

"Don't bring that up, you know I'm not proud of it or anything I did since I met _him_."

"I know, young and in love all that-"

"No, none of that crap! Yeah I was stupid and young, but that's just an excuse. I was a cold, heartless bitch for what I did to him and all of you and I'm a terrible person for it. I don't want pity, and I especially don't want yours or his."

Fionas words seemed to have the desired effect with taking the hedgehog's will to argue out of him, her taking full responsibility for her actions seemed to surprise Sonic enough to shut him up, at least for now. With her point made she went back to staring out the window trying to ignore Sonic's almost saddened gaze.

"I just want to be friends again, all of us do I don't know why you're being so defensive. But I'm not gonna get through your thick skull of yours. I'll just let Tails have a crack at you." He finished, quickly attempting to leave and get back to the party.

But she had one little itch in the back of her head left she had to scratch, one thing just didn't set right with her.

"Speaking of Tails, when is he getting here? According to Sally's guess and the reason you threw this party at all was to celebrate him coming back in one piece. So where is he?" Fiona was genuinely concerned, despite her apparent dislike, she had most likely ruined Sonic's favorite day of the year but she had feelings.

"Well I didn't know he would be back today at all, I just found out he was hiding my beer here. When Sonic gets drunk, Sonic throws a party."

"So you don't know if he's even safe? You know what…just forget about it…I'm going to go outside and get some air, it's too hot in here." What had caused her to suddenly start caring about Tails wellbeing confused her greatly, like she said she was probably just overheating, so it was probably nothing.

"All right, go ahead. Don't wander off too far in case Tails shows up while you're out."

With barely any more than a nod to acknowledge him, Fiona slipped past Sonic and squeezed past the other mobians and eventually found herself at the door to outside, front or back door didn't matter she just wanted out. Reaching out for the handle, she didn't expect it to be opened for her and it made her fall forward where the door was, and into a pair yellow furred arms that stopped her from falling.

"Mind telling me what you were doing in my house miss…Fiona?"

'_Great, I have the worst fucking luck.' _

"Get out of my way Tails." Fiona was in no mood to talk to the one person she was trying to avoid.

"You're not really in the position to make demands here Fiona. Tell me why you're in my house and I'll let you go." He was right, with his arms still grasping her shoulders she had no real place to go. What did she have to hide?

"Sonic was throwing some party and I was invited, happy now?"

"Yes…wait…party? Oh god damn it! Sonic!" With Fiona's end of the bargain filled he let go and marched into his house, slamming the door shut behind him in obvious displeasure.

"Bye assholes." Sticking her hands in her pockets, Fiona began the trek to her apartment. After walking for a while she came upon a park that was relatively empty save for a few mobians.

"I should of grabbed my coat before I left, it's cold as hell out here. I think this place is a shortcut back home so I'll just cut through it." Fiona said shoving her hands a little deeper into her pockets.

Halfway through she stopped as she walked by a small family of four doing what most children did when the snow was plentiful, they were building a snowman. She watched as the boy started with the base, rolling and rolling until the base was too large for his small body to push. She watched his father roll and roll the snowball even more until it was as tall as the child himself. Then came the older brother with a slightly smaller ball, who placed it on top of the younger brother's ball. She watched the mother finally take part in the building of the snowman by placing a much smaller ball on its head. She watched them give him three buttons, two stick arms, two more buttons for eyes, and even a carrot nose.

'_I wish I had something like that.' _While it was odd for her to think such thoughts, it wasn't a lie. She had only celebrated anything with her family a handful of times, something she wished she had again.

She only realized she was smiling when a voice next to her asked her about it.

"What are you smiling about?" The voice was familiar, but was different from the last time she heard it. The hostility was gone and curiosity had taken its place.

"Oh nothing you need to concern yourself with. But why did you follow me here?" Turning to face him Fiona decided to take stock, on the now much older Tails.

Though six years older than him, Tails was able to match her height and was far more bulky than his fur let on. He still wore his white gloves and the red and white sneakers. The brown scarf was new but was probably thrown on because of the cold. Apparently she had stared too long and he noticed it too taking the opportunity to tease her about it.

"Like what you see?" He said subtlety flexing his upper torso.

"No not really, I've seen better." She said aiming for his ego apparently hitting her mark as his ears slouched against the top of his head.

"Funny, anyway I followed you to give you back your stuff." He said holding out her coat and wallet.

Suddenly flushed with embarrassment at being caught forgetting her stuff at his place, she looked away quickly taking the offered belongings and sliding on her coat and placing the wallet in her pocket.

"Thanks, I was going to go back and get them. I'll be heading home now, I guess I'll see you around." While her back was turned, a hand reached out for hers and stopped her.

Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment seemed off from someone like Tails, then again she hadn't seen him in six years. "Well that wasn't the only reason I found you, while I kicked everyone out of my house I still have to clean up, after I do that I was wondering if we could catch up. I'm a little curious to hear why you're back." It was an innocent request from the most innocent person she knew. She couldn't see any harm in saying yes, worst comes to worst she storms off pissed or beats him upside his head, but if the best scenario she could think of happened, well she wouldn't be telling anyone about that particular train of thought.

"You know, I would normally say no, but since you caught me in one of my better moods I think I can squeeze you in." Truth be told Fiona had absolutely no plans other than stuffing her face with cookie dough.

"All right." Tails leaned down to whisper something in her ear and she humored him.

"I'll make sure to take down the mistletoes, or put more up. Whichever you prefer." He pulled away snickering, greatly enjoying teasing her.

Flustered from his bluntness, it was hard to make a response without her stuttering like mental patient.

"You're really a lot more bold, honestly I'm debating whether or not it's an improvement."

"Well I'll go with it being a compliment, I haven't heard you say otherwise yet."

"Yeah whatever, here's my address and I'll expect to see you in a few hours. Remember, this isn't a date." After she handed him a slip of paper, on it her new apartment address, Fiona slid her hands into her pockets and started her walk home only lazily waving back at Tails when he said goodbye.

Half an hour later she arrived at her destination, sliding her keycard through the lock she made a mental note to thank Tails for bringing her coat and wallet to her lest she walk all the way back in the freezing cold. With her home locked Fiona went for her fridge and took out the one thing that didn't need cooking, the bowl of cookie dough she planned on stuffing her face with before someone decided to make plans with her.

"This is missing something…do I have enough time for hot chocolate? Yeah I should…eh, if he gets here while it's cooking I'll just invite him in until it's done. Am I getting to friendly with him too soon? Yeah…but he's the last person who would…" Fiona pondered over her last sentence. Did she really have the right to claim she knew Tails at all anymore? Six years really can change people.

'_Great, now I made myself paranoid. Like he'll be another Scourge or Sonic…well Sonic pretty much raised the kid…all this thinking is giving me a headache, I'll just let him know I won't be on the menu anytime soon.'_

After thinking twice Fiona placed the thought of eating out of her head and the cookie dough back in the fridge. Preferring to lazily watch the television for once. She flipped through the channels with none of them being too interesting until she settled for some animated show that she had seen posters and toy stores promoting.

After nearly half an hour of mediocre television Fiona was begging for something to pry her from the couch she had managed to melt into. Fortunately her prayers were answered by a knock at the door.

"About bloody time. Gimme a minute I'm coming!" Fiona shouted.

Quickly getting up and grabbing a coat, she opened the door to Tails's familiar face.

"Hi Fiona. You ready to go?" He asked her in a friendly voice, with an innocent smile on his face. One such smile she would admit to being really infectious, if her own smile was anything to show.

"Hi to you too Tails. Yeah I'm ready, let's go."

They took their time with reaching their restaurant of choice, with Tails filling Fiona in on what she had missed. Including their pretty much total defeat of Eggman, along with his own personal stories, and others as well.

"Sonic and sugar are tying the knot huh? I guess it was only inevitable. How did Amy react? I know it will be interesting." Fiona said, staring down into the cup of coffee she had purchased in the restaurant they were currently in. She was unfamiliar with it suggesting it was made after she had left.

"Surprisingly calm, while she did smash a few trees she wasn't hostile towards Sally at all. Or Sonic for that matter, hell she's even going to be one of Sally's bridesmaids. In case you're wondering, yes I am Sonic's best man and he was my best man." Tails responded dryly, sounding like he didn't like the way the discussion was heading.

Suddenly Fiona's head shot up and her eyes shot open in surprise, then looked back down with a small edition of her ears sagging down and a small amount of sadness filling her heart suddenly.

"I didn't know you were engaged." Fiona said, hiding her sadness.

"No matter who I talk to she always comes up." Tails then raised his right hand to Fiona who looked in confusion until she spotted the ring on his finger.

"I _was_ engaged. Until I found out my wife to be was a gold-digger."

"Wow, that had to suck. How do you find out someone's a gold-digger?" She genuinely felt sorry for him, but it was hard and surprising that she had to keep herself from doing a fist pump.

"When they admit it when you catch them sucking another guys dick who has more money than you."

"I feel bad for you, and I know where you're coming from."

"Really? I think I can guess."

"No, I'll tell you. Well when I got to Moebius it didn't take long for me to realize I made a mistake. Firstly, Scourge dumped me relatively quickly after I bailed him out of no zone. Secondly, even though he was younger, Miles and Scourge constantly would but heads and fight it out. Third, I started getting sick, really, really sick. Miles said it was my body rejecting that world I was living in since I wasn't born there. Fourth was…I don't really want to tell you my fourth reason."

"I'm pretty sure I know that particular reason, and I don't want to bring it up. Come on, I'll walk you home. It's getting pretty late."

What had started out as a friendly date had turned into a depressing recollection of painful memories.

"I'm sorry to have ruined the night with my sob story Tails. But I was having fun. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for all those years ago when I slapped you."

"Oh don't worry about that, that's water under the bridge."

"Tails…just let me hold your hand until we get to my house…please?"

"A-All right."

His hand met hers and Fiona felt a lot more safe, like all her old problems and insecurities weren't there anymore. She was only beginning to enjoy it when Tails brought up a certain question.

"Fiona, was your fourth reason what I think it was. Did Scourge actually do what I think he did?" It was a question that didn't need to be said but needed an explanation and he could tell from the way she tightened her grip on his hand and the way she stopped walking that his suspicion was right.

"He stole it from me, I was sleeping and he drugged me…is that what you wanted?" Fiona said choking on her own words as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"No I didn't want you to cry, you don't deserve to cry. Your life was hard enough until he came into it. I just wanted to know when we launch the raid if he should accidently die or not."

"Tails you wouldn't!" The very thought of Tails killing someone was unreal. The fact he would go so far just for her spoke more than words ever could.

"I won't let him get away with something so evil and heartless to one of my friends. Especially when I love that person."

"You…what?" His confession was so sudden that Fiona was positive she misheard.

"Yeah that's right. I Miles Tails Prower, still love you Fiona Fox. I don't care if you don't love me back, just like back then, I only want you to be safe. Even if it makes you hate me." He let his words sink in and give her time to mull over them. She was in silence the rest of the way back to her apartment

"I'll see you around Fiona. I had fun tonight even with our sob stories. Oh, and before I forget, that apology actually meant a lot to me." He turned to leave but Fiona grabbed his arm suddenly pulling him back into a fiercely passionate kiss.

In the short time she had met Tails again, Fiona had fallen for him. His confession, his care for her being, and his promise to her only let her know that he was going to be her last shot at actual happiness.

"Tails…" Fiona breathlessly began, slightly surprised at her own boldness. "I want you to be with me tonight. Please I need you."

Who was he to deny her, especially now after everything she told him.

His response to her was to kiss her again and to shut the door behind them with his foot.

A/N: There we go, a quick one shot of what popped in my head and has been keeping me from updating "The Consequences of Ignorance". I definitely had fun writing this bad boy though. A lot of changes came and went but this is definitely satisfactory. Please leave a review if you enjoyed, or suggestions on story ideas, you'd be surprised how much just a few of those motivates people.


End file.
